


Warm Heart

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Flannel Sheets, Fluff, Harley's mama raised him Right, M/M, New York weather, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: What better way to warm your heart than to warm up you boyfriend?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 168





	Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: breaking out the flannel sheets

It was officially fall. 56 degrees Fahrenheit and dropping was a bit cold for Harley’s taste, but that’s what he gets for moving to New York. He had prepared for this.

Peter wasn’t prepared.

“Dolly, you’ve lived in New York for 19 years and you’re still not prepared for cold. There’s an issue if I ever saw one, baby cakes.” Harley poked at the bundle of blankets that was his boyfriend.

“Thermo r-r-regulation,” came the chattery reply. “Ever since the sp-spider bite I can’t g-g-g-get wh-warm.”

_Oh_. Harley contemplated this new information. “I’ll be back,” he said as he ran off down the hall of their shared apartment.

“Where ya goin’?”

“You’ll see!” he called back.

_Now where did he put them_ , he thought as he began digging through a closet. His mom raised him well enough to know what the basic needs of a house were. First aid kit, medicine for basic illnesses, batteries, candles, battery powered radio, and… _ah ha!_

“Honey?” Peter had disappeared from the couch.

“Migrated to the bedroom for more blankets.”

“Stay there. I have the cure to your cold.”

He heard something that sounded like ‘yeah right’ and he walked into the bedroom.

“Get up.”

“But I’m freezing!”

“Yeah and I’m gonna fix that with the parenting of Audrey Keener and overpreparedness.”

Peter got up with no shortage of complaints, but Harley managed to wrangle the sheets onto the bed.

“There!” he said triumphantly.

“What… are those?”

‘Those’ being the hideous red and black sheets Harley had dug out of the depths of the hall closet.

“Flannel sheets. We used them back in Rose Hill if the power went out when the weather was cold. My mom drilled it into me that they’re a household essential. They’re basically miracle workers.”

Peter squinted at him. “I’m making the decision to trust you. I don’t know how good of a decision that is, but I’m willing to do anything to feel warm.”

“Would cuddling make it more bearable?”

“…yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
